


双锤一基《蚕食》chap（3）

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning：3p，同时成结，第三者旁观性爱，热潮期。





	双锤一基《蚕食》chap（3）

“Loki永远都不会知足，brother。”在走进那扇门前，Thor高明地说服odinson更加心安理得，“他宁愿喝下毒酒，都没法割舍我们中的任何一个人。”

我们可以仗着他的爱和贪心得寸进尺，就像他对我们做的那样。

“please……别这样、唔……”omega吓得像一只被淋湿的雏鸟，柔软修长的肢体被alpha们禁锢住，根本无暇顾及落在自己身上的两张唇和四只手，“你们是亲兄弟！不呃……”

同时和两个如此魁梧的alpha？！Loki毫不怀疑自己会被撕裂。

“不会有事的，dear。”Thor吻着omega汗湿的脊背，指尖灵活地摸进他从未被开拓过的后穴，肠道高热而紧致，撑得Loki扭动着向上窜，“嘘……相信我，嗯？”

“听话，Loki。”odinson揉着omega的后颈安抚他，Loki居然真的就这样安静地窝进了他的怀里，咬住唇随着身后alpha的入侵轻哼，“别弄伤他，Thor。”

“我可从来没弄疼过他，”Thor郁闷地冷哼一声，指腹按揉着Loki肠道里柔软的凹陷，那让omega浑身颤抖地低泣起来，“你只是恰好成了他的第一个alpha。”

“嗯呃！再吵就都滚……啊！”Thor干进后穴的同时，Loki射在了odinson手里，呜咽着抓紧了alpha的胳膊，“不嗯、哈啊！救我……”

“你在喊谁，Loki？”Thor强硬地让omega扭过头，咬着他的嘴唇一下下顶开蠕动的肠道，“明明是我救了你，在你最绝望的时候……”

而omega回应的只有哀鸣般的呻吟，odinson拉开Loki的腿顶进了雌穴，那里已经被他的弟弟调教得无需前戏，能够自己变得濡湿松软。

“不不……哈啊！嗯呃……”Loki快被捅进身体里的两根阴茎撑裂了，雌穴和肠道间只隔着肉膜，alpha们配合着节奏进出肏干，不给他任何喘息的时间。

omega的小腹隆起到骇人的弧度，已经能清晰地看出两根阴茎进出的形状。Loki尖叫着扭动了几下，随即便睁大通红的眼睛瘫软下来，像破布娃娃般被alpha们顶弄得前后晃动，只从喉咙里发出尤其可怜的呜咽和吸气声。

“疼……嗯！嗯……”狡猾的omega抽噎着往面前的alpha怀里钻，他可不管那是谁，只想逃开被瓜分的局面，“我不想做、啊呃！好痛……”

但Loki求错了人，看似温柔的odinson一直放任弟弟的挑唆，而被激怒的Thor突然操到了最深，偌大的顶端凶悍地碾过omega的前列腺，让他哀鸣着射出一大摊透明的前液，哆嗦着哭成了一团。

松垮罩在青年身上的睡袍终于被撕开了，Loki的身体比面孔还要漂亮，omega的年龄只有最亲近的女性长辈知晓，但Loki绝对没有超过19岁，相比那些14岁就早早生育的omega，他更加青涩而甜蜜。

“听话。”odinson低头吮吸着Loki在他胸口蹭来蹭去的乳肉，那儿的肌肉比alpha软一些，青年小声咕哝着搂紧了他的脖颈，腰肢却被Thor抱着摁在胯下肏干，囊袋沉重地拍上那团粉色的臀肉，肠道被插得和雌穴一样松软湿甜。

“唔、会坏的……”Loki被Thor顶着前列腺操射了好几次，主动扭过头凑上嘴唇吻着他求饶，“please、哈呃！不要那里……”

“啊！”Loki直接被撞进了odinson怀里，抓着他的脊背尖叫了一声，“操你……呃、嗯！”

odinson抱着抖成一团的omega冲Thor意味不明地挑了挑眉，毫不心软地抬起Loki疲软的腿干进了松软的雌穴。

Loki气得控制不住泪腺，带着哭腔的咒骂毫无威慑力。肌肉结虬的alpha们像分食猎物的雄狮般在他身上啃咬冲撞，omega偏爱的金发和胸肌一旦泛滥成双倍就是榨干他的凶器。

在omega体内勃起成结的两根阴茎渐渐放弃了节奏，毫无章法地各自抽动顶弄，两个肉穴之间阻隔的那一层厚膜不堪重负，隔着它互相磕碰摩擦到的性器反而越来越胀大。

Loki崩溃地痛哭咒骂，他觉得自己快被撕裂了，两个alpha在体内同时成结完全就是惨无人道的酷刑。omega在被迫高潮的时候险些失禁，眼前发黑地失去意识，十几秒后才浑身发抖地缓过来。

“你还好吗？”Thor贴着Loki的后背有些后怕地搂着他，odinson能看见omega的神情，皱着眉小心地亲吻Loki湿漉漉的面颊和唇角，“抱歉，我们都失控了……”

“意料之中。”Loki嘶哑地嘟囔了一声，他本就比寻常的omega高挑强壮，也自诩在床上玩得开，只好纵容爱人情不自禁的失控。

于是默契的alpha兄弟将哭惨了的omega翻了个身，Loki落进了公爵的怀里，今晚刚被开拓的后穴却被将军进入，他稍稍松了口气，odinson不会玩那么多花样。但Thor很快填满了omega的雌穴，咬着Loki的耳朵问他还准备偏心多久。

“可……唔！odinson刚刚回来……”Loki同样也十分委屈，他在熟睡时被两个alpha摸上了床，根本没有精力照顾周全。

“他在故意让你心软，Loki。”odinson毫不客气地点穿了兄弟的计谋，Thor是天生擅长制衡的当权者，“不用考虑太多……我们会照顾好你。”

Loki扭过头用鼻尖蹭了蹭odinson的下巴，像小猫般伸出舌尖舔了舔，然后冲Thor重重哼了一声。

“这才叫偏心，公爵大人。”

odinson哑哑地笑了一声，他才是最高明的狩猎者，看似温柔隐忍地安抚了Loki的哭闹，得到的却是omega加倍的依赖和亲昵。

Thor的报复是重玩了“三杯酒”的游戏，他遮住了Loki的眼睛，让omega猜出干进他身体里的是哪一个alpha。

可怜的小骗子在猜对之前就昏了过去。

作为老公爵的遗孀，Loki如果再嫁的话只能选择侯爵或伯爵。但他现在不需要担心这个了，odinson和Thor都“舍不得”他们的继母。

同时与两个alpha维持关系十分幸苦，Loki原本不是性欲旺盛的那类omega，但他现在必须让自己足够健康、足够“渴望”，才能保证不会每一次都哭着晕过去，然后接受alpha们愧疚却不打算悔改的照料。

“您看上去气色很好，大人。”连Cara都这么说，她第一次看见公爵和将军同时从Loki的房间里出来时惊吓得不轻，但接着便咯咯笑了老半天，“alpha们是有多喜欢您才甘愿这样呀？”

“我连酗酒的精力都没有了。”Loki打着哈欠摇摇头，他也不总是那么辛苦的，odinson要去王城和军营，这样一来Thor独占他的时间总是更多些，“将军是不是回来了？我听说他受伤了。”

“陛下派医官来看过啦，”Cara笑嘻嘻地调侃主人，“不过只要您去看他，将军的伤势一定会严重的。”

Loki翻了个白眼，丢下恃宠而骄的女仆离开了卧房。

odinson的左臂包扎着厚厚的纱布，Loki进来时看见他靠在床头批阅文书，alpha冷峻的目光触及他时便柔软了一些。

“王国只有你一个将军了吗？”omega毫无矜持地爬到了男人的腿上，将自己摊平在alpha的怀里掏要抚摸，“怎么总是要去前线……”

odinson低沉地笑了一声，勾着Loki养长的卷曲黑发绕在指尖，他知道omega在安抚自己，昨天alpha看见Loki身上的吻痕时脸色不太好，他这一次离开城堡太久了。

“你在浴池里加了什么花药？”alpha心不在焉地嗅着omega的耳根，怀里的人光滑得像鹅卵，对他毫无防备，“很香。”

“和以前一样……”Loki轻哼着松开了外袍的衣襟，任由odinson摸了进来，“唔、别碰后面…还是会疼。”

“我很抱歉，”odinson皱着眉亲吻omega修长的脖颈，“这对你来说太辛苦了，对吗？我和Thor……”

“任何值得的东西都会有一些疼痛，”Loki撑着odinson的小腹跨坐下来，喘息着啄吻alpha强壮健硕的胸肌，“我适应得不错，不是吗？”

“当然。”odinson感到自己的性器被一团浸透糖浆的棉絮包裹，那儿像雏鸟的喉咙般贪婪的吮吸着，而omega眯乱微醺的绿眼睛为他绽放，“没有alpha能独占你。”

“Wow，odinson将军的情话……”Loki闭着眼睛笑了起来，绸衣堆叠在柔韧起伏的腰窝，软肉乖巧地吮着alpha阴茎上的每一处凹凸，odinson有些失控地捏住了他的臀肉，提醒omega别用另一个alpha教他的本事来卖乖。

“我想射了……”进到最深的时候，Loki咬着嘴唇哆嗦起来，湿漉漉地在alpha身上蹭动，“嗯……有人进来了？”

“不用敲门的只有一个人。”odinson的手掌安抚地摸着omega的脊背，略有不满地看向靠在墙边的alpha，“我不觉得你是来看望兄长的，Thor。”

“不完全是，”年轻的公爵衣冠楚楚，眼里却是野兽般的欲念，“但我的确只打算……看着。”

“Thor，你生气了？”Loki有些羞耻地往被子里缩了缩，“我说过会来找odinson……”

“当然，夫人。”Thor走过来，弯腰亲了亲那张淡色的嘴唇，“你可以继续和brother做爱，我只是一位观众。”

“但愿你每次都只需要看着。”odinson又胀硬了一些，撑得Loki惊呼着弓起了背，他意识到这对默契的兄弟又有了新玩法。

“让他嫉妒我们，Loki。”odinson翻身压住了omega，每一次挺动都让那双夹住他腰的长腿剧烈晃动，“就这样……叫出来。”

“等等……哈啊！odinson…嗯、嗯！”Loki几乎是在尖叫，他简直要被这股可怕的力量撞得魂飞魄散，odinson咬着他的脖子疯了般往里肏，而Thor坐在床边牵起omega的手背亲吻。

这很病态，他仿佛被关进了橱窗，alpha们像是他的君王又像是仆从。omega羞耻惊慌的呻吟逐渐变得嘶哑绵软，Loki的眼神变得混沌空泛，然后只剩无穷无尽的渴望。

“他发情了，哥哥。”Thor像是在叹息，伸手抚摸着omega高挺汗湿的鼻梁，敏感的小家伙便把脑袋埋进了odinson的怀里，“你真走运，Loki在热潮期时总是很听话，被操进生殖腔也不会反抗。”

像是验证了Thor的话，满面潮红的omega突然哭叫着蹬了蹬腿，指甲抠破了odinson的脊背，小腿和脚趾在床单上拖曳出旖旎的痕迹。

Loki醒来时在自己的床上，Thor让他枕在自己的膝头，房间里燃着omega亲手制作的花药香。

“你错过了晚餐时间，但我让厨娘一直备着热汤。”Thor放下了手里的文书，他在没有调情时完全就是一位稳重的公爵，“你的确让我嫉妒了，Loki，那简直是……妒火中烧。”

“odinson在哪里？”Loki睡意朦胧地蹭了蹭被褥，浑身都是被滋养过盛的迷人香甜，“唔，他是陪我度过这个热潮期的alpha。”

“没人规定过这个，别让那些愚蠢的教条约束你。”Thor将背对自己的omega搂进怀里，用大腿蹭着松软的小穴，Loki没什么挣扎的力气，微弱的动作很快变成了迎合，“看着我，sweetie……好好安抚一个为你妒意横生的alpha。”

omega的生殖腔在短时间内被第二个alpha进入浇灌，这让Loki陷入了迷乱和背徳的巅峰，他再也变不回那个出身书香门第的正统贵族了，放浪形骸与alpha们的迷恋让他甘之如饴。

城堡中的仆从依旧称呼Loki为“夫人”，无论他是哪一位alpha的夫人。第三年初春时，他用笔名出版了第四本书，两个月后确诊了怀孕。

“这就是我为什么坚持在热潮期只有一个alpha！”Loki险些赤脚踩上被他砸碎的花瓶，odinson正在从军营赶回城堡，而Thor也被他赶出了房间，“我至少要知道孩子的另一个父亲是谁！”

“让管家准备马匹，Cara。”青年摸了摸平坦的小腹，瞪着手足无措的女仆，“别用那种眼神看着我，我又没有打算投河自尽。”

但他的确独自一人去了郊外，带着毛毯和白面包划船到湖中心。Loki有很多年没来过这里了，远在他认识Thor和odinson之前，小少年在这儿找到了第一株稀有植物，然后成为一个独特而迷人的omega。

“想吃蓝莓果酱吗？”躺在小舟里的青年睁开眼睛，趴在船沿望着他的alpha们，“oh，我在里面加了些橙子，你们兄弟俩都对那个过敏。”

“过来这儿吧，”odinson向他伸出手，“你的小船都古老得长青苔了。”

“那又怎样，”Loki哼笑了一声，跳到另一艘小舟上时灵巧得完全不像一个怀孕的omega，“我和它的情分才是最深的。”

“我想起来一些十分……无关紧要的事。”Loki别过头望着湖面，靠在odinson或Thor的怀里，那已经没那么让人介怀了，嫉妒能保持新鲜感，却无法维持稳定的情感，“laufey，我的父亲曾经教会我怎么使用猎枪，就在湖边的林子里。”

“我和odinson小时候也来这儿打猎，”Thor说，“14岁之前我们俩简直长得一摸一样，居然从没见过你。”

“那时候我是laufey最宠爱的儿子，直到分化成了omega。”Loki不置可否地耸了耸肩，现在他被蒙上眼睛后也分不清这兄弟俩，“他对我的期望就成了嫁给一个位高权重的alpha，任何人都行，只要能为家族带来荣耀。”

“你喝醉了？看来瓶子里的不是果酱。”

“只是一点……你们给了我双倍的爱，而我能给的却永远只是减半。”Loki像水獭一般揉揉眼睛，挨个吻了alpha们的鼻尖，“一半，和一半……所以我有个新点子，我发誓有位唱歌剧的夫人做到过，但我忘了她的名字。”

“什么？”

“被两个alpha同时标记。”

这是值得纪念的一天，Loki同时向王国中最优秀的两个alpha求婚了，哪怕这只能算是事实婚姻，他对外也依旧是老公爵的遗孀……

“Thor要把船弄翻了，”odinson咳嗽了一声，耳根有些红，“我可以替他答应你。”


End file.
